


The one who starts things

by MilkyPotus



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, a little tap, just a tap, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyPotus/pseuds/MilkyPotus
Summary: ‘’Afterall, you’re always the one who starts things’’That sentence had been stuck in his head since Amalia Balash had said it, and oh how it really is true. Georg may not agree that he was always the one who started their banters back when they loathed each other, but now he sure was the one who took the initiative when it came to showing affection.
Relationships: Amalia Balash/Georg Nowack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The one who starts things

‘’Afterall, you’re always the one who starts things’’

That sentence had been stuck in his head since Amalia Balash had said it, and oh how it really is true. Georg may not agree that he was always the one who started their banters back when they loathed each other, but now he sure was the one who took the initiative when it came to showing affection. 

He loved her and he simply wanted to express it out loud, even if they were in public or in the store with their coworkers, even if Amalia would blush considerably and scold him about not doing it again. Georg would always smile through her rants about public displays of affection, since he knew that deep down she loved his boldness. 

Georg and Amalia had been going out for a month now, and even though Georg had wanted to propose to her on Christmas day when he confessed he was dear friend, it seemed as if they both simply did not have time to plan the wedding nor think about it too much. 

He had however promised her that as soon as Mr. Maraczek returns he would propose, and he knew that Mr. Maraczek would be returning soon. 

\-- -- -- -- 

When Amalia decided that it was time for her lunch break, when there was only one customer who Sipos had gladly lead to his station in the shop, she told Ilona that she was going to the workroom to eat her lunch and possibly start reading  _ As I lay dying,  _ a book that was highly recommended from a librarian who Amalia had befriended. 

She glanced over to where Georg stood before entering the work room and saw him silently studying their new batch of glass bottles, looking over their shapes and making sure none had any defaults. He seemed to be to occupied to be bothered so she went in without another sound. 

Amalia picked up hers and Georgs shared bag, taking out one of the sandwiches and the book she had hidden from Georg (who had hated this book and made a very dramatic show of it when she had showed him it after she had bought it) and was instantly head in the words from the first page. The sandwich was left untouched, and she had forgotten why she had come into the workroom in the first place. 

The door opened but Amalia didn’t look up, neither did she really register the noise as she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings. 

‘’Why, Miss Balash, didn’t you come in here to eat your lunch?’’ she suddenly heard Georg ask, that playful but concerned voice making her look up with a smile. Amalia noted that he was closer than she had expected, since she had to crane her neck up from where she sat to be able to look at his face. ‘’Or are you lying to your boss now?’’ he continues and she huffs out a laugh. 

‘’I would hardly call you a boss’’ Amalia grinned at him as he pouted, his expressive expressions always making her laugh. She dragged one of the chairs out so that he could sit down next to her, and then she could at least talk to him face to face. But before sitting down, he cupped her cheeks with both his hands and leaned down to kiss her. 

Amalias eyes immediately widened, but closed just as fast when she responded to the kiss eagerly. One of his hands trailed to the back of her neck, playing with the curls of her hair, while the other held her chin high so that he didn’t have to break his back for this to work. 

The kiss however did not stop, as much as Amalia hoped it would so that no one would walk in on them, because George had other thoughts when she suddenly felt him bite at her lips softly, but hard enough to make her gasp in surprise. She put the book on the table, not caring to mark where she had left off, then her hands went up to grip the lapels of his suit, and she suddenly felt overwhelmed. 

This was not proper behaviour in a shop they both worked at. 

Gathering up her feelings and thoughts, Amalia had prepared to push him away to give him a stern look and a lecture, but she was as suddenly as it had started pulled away from him. And oh the smirk he had when she unintentionally let out a whimper when they broke apart.

‘’Now would you mind if I joined in on your lunch break? I seem to have packed a sandwich much like yours in my bag’’ Georg lets out, not hazed or showing any sign of faltering after their rendezvous, and he takes out his own sandwich. Before she can even manage to speak a word, he grabs her book on the table and throws it in his bag, clearly annoyed at the sight of it. 

She will never truly understand him. ‘’How can you be the same Georg as the one who brought me vanilla ice cream at my apartment?’’ She wonders out loud, fixing her hair to make it look less unruly as she knew it had become. 

‘’Better yet, how can you be the same Amalia as the one who would argue with me until Ladislav has to interrupt us?’’ He answers back and she rolls her eyes. 

‘’That is not even close to being the same thing as- As doing this!’’ She points between them and he raises an eyebrow at that, his smirk never truly disappearing.

‘’True, but who would’ve expected that the fierce Amalia Balash is most vulnerable when you're kissing her? Certainly not me’’ 

Amalia smirks, knowing now that she has got him in a corner that he has backed himself into. She watches him take a bite of his sandwich. ‘’Are you implying that you have thought about kissing me before?’’ She leans closer to him, feeling him tense for a second. They haven’t exactly brought up what their relationship was before December, since they both have decided silently that they rather forget how they had treated each other before. But it was fun to tease each other every now and then about it, especially when Amalia knew that Georg had always had his eyes on her. ‘’ Please, Mr. Nowack. Can you tell me what you expected?’’ 

He coughs for a moment, his eyes wide and soon they were staring at her with his mouth wide. He opens his mouth to say something, but then shuts it, and she’s so sure she has him in her hands and was playing him like a fiddle, but then his smile is back. 

‘’With pleasure’’ He simply states, dropping his sandwich and turning his body entirely against hers, pulling hers along to face him. He slots his legs around hers, and his hands, Amalia would never admit this to anyone but she  _ really _ likes his hands, lay on her upper thighs as he stares at her with hungry eyes. Amalia may have bitten more than she can chew. 

‘’I have always imagined you to control me around’’ His voice is hushed, and he comes closer to her. ‘’I have imagined you grabbing me during one of our arguments to roughly kiss me, just to shut me up.’’ his hands grip her thighs and she lets out a small moan, one that she knows drives him insane by the way he licks his lips.

Her cheeks are set a blaze at his touches, and she can’t look at his face anymore, so she looks at his chest instead. ‘’I have to say, I have thought about doing so once or twice’’ She mumbles out, and he chuckles. 

‘’Oh? Have you also thought about having your way with me in the workroom after hours?’’ He whispers, his head coming to her neck and she feels his hot breath there for a second. She shivers at that, even though she feels so warm. Amalia doesn’t trust herself to use words, so she nods.

‘’My, my Miss. Balash. You’re naughtier than I thought’’ He says lightly before resting his head on her shoulder, his lips against her neck just under her ears, a spot that he knows makes her moan, and so she does. 

She can’t however shake away something that appears in her head. ‘’Are you disappointed?’’ She asks quietly, and she feels him suddenly move away from her, and she is face to face with Georg Nowack, the man she fell in love with. His eyes are filled with so much love that she strangely wants to cry, but she takes a deep breath to steady herself. One of his hands reach up to her face, stroking her cheek and he smiles at her. 

‘’I would never be disappointed in you when it comes to who you are as a person, in fact I hardly see myself ever being disappointed in you.’’ He answers truthfully and her smile hurts her cheeks as she leans in to kiss him. Amalia has never felt as loved as she has now that she was together with Georg, she felt like she was on cloud nine every day since they shared their first kiss in the shop, and she will possibly feel like this further into their unknown future. Loved and with someone she can’t forget. 

‘’I love you’’ She whispered against his lips and he relaxes his forehead against hers, tangling his hands in her hair that was spilling over her shoulder again. 

‘’I love you so much’’ he says back. But he then leans back. ‘’And now we should really finish our lunch break, and you need to eat. I know you didn’t have time for a proper breakfast.’’ He pats her legs and grabs his sandwich. And as if he had known, the door to the workroom opened and Arpad entered, holding a lunchbox from his mother. 

‘’Good evening Miss. Balash! Mr. Nowack!’’ He greets both of them happily, and they smile at him. Amalia grabs her sandwich and starts eating it too, and they have a pleasant talk with Arpad for another ten minutes before she has to head out to greet customers and fill creams and bottles of perfume. The remaining time that she had been seated in the workroom with Arpad and Georg, her boyfriends hand hadn’t left her leg as he was stroking her carefully under the table. She really loved him. 


End file.
